The present invention relates to a pin guiding and/or damping sleeve for floating-caliper spot-type disc brakes, in particular for use with automotive vehicles.
A pin guiding and/or damping sleeve is known from co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 045,214 filed Apr. 30, 1987, U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,326as a continuation of application Ser. No. 718,852 filed Apr. 2, 1985, abandoned, (corresponding to W. German printed and published patent application No. 34 12 543 Al). The known damping element comprises a substantially cylindrical elastic basic body wherein a stop element is arranged which confines the movements of the pin guided in the guiding element. With the known pin guiding and/or damping element, a very good guiding and/or damping effect is achieved. Since, however, the element extends, substantially, only over the area of the bore in which it is housed, the guiding pin, which is passed through, is only covered in parts. Thus only the covered parts are protected from external influences and this is often considered to be insufficient.